World
Farmfields A fresh newbie map. Mainly drops tons of materials at a decent rate to rev up any newbies and shape them up to another newbie with a little bit better stats. Not suitable for scrapping wepon/armour exp and is meant to be left alone as soon as you can. Few Tips *If you're just starting out, dying is not really a problem. In fact, it does help a lot. Since you can get the exp you lost in another 2 or 3 turns. *(Not Recommended) Do not activate your Scavenging here. Waste of Movement points. Drops are decent and you'll leave here soon anyway. *Try to get as much raw materials as you can to get some of your crafting skills to atleast level 5 (recommended). Or drop some in market for a quick money. *Try getting your current armament to level 5, you can either farm for more raw materials or leave the map as soon as you can equip them. *Also, try getting each 3 of Magical Amulet (Damage, Magic Damage, Ranged Damage). Encounter List *Lore Encounter : There's a chance to meet a Beggar, which, if you choose to give 2 bronze coins when prompted. He'll give you 60 exp for your currently equipped weapon. *Map Exclusive Item : Peanuts, Unidentified Item (Magical Amulet, need Lesser Identification spell) Whispering Woods If you have increased some crafting skill in the previous map, then welcome to the true material paradise. This is the place where you actually start scrapping up weapon/armor exp. The Woods drop some rare stuff at a nasty rate (Boss Drop) and the enemies are slightly harder that of the Farmfields. Few Tips *An encounter Here Requires a Rope and a Torch. Get them. *(Not Recommended) Unless you're hunting for Beads of Luck, Leave Hermit's cave alone, it takes away 1 movement. Besides, if you're only lockpicking the chest for EXP, next map give more of it. *'NEVER'. let your scavenging points goes down to 0. This is Material farming spot, make use of it. *Try to gear up some more, if you have increased your current armament skill to level 5, try looking in the shop or market for a level 5 gears for better defense, hit, and damage. If you didn't find any, try chatting in the Inn, some players might have a spare as you won't be able to immediately craft your stuff. *It's also advised that you start focusing on raw stat training, mainly on DEX if you play meele, or Willpower if you are playing Spellcaster, as it incraeses both of your defense and attack. A safe goal should be around 30+ def and 24+ Attack (with gears) to take on The Goblin King. *Start saving some Bronze Arrow (required for a starting quest to Join The Witch Hunter Guild in the next map). And since this map drops a lot of Robinia Logs, you can start crafting some from time to time. *This map also drops a lot of crafted materials like Leather Strap and Bronze Bar. Either sell them or use them yourself. *Farm salts. A lot of salts. It lays gold. *Unless you're itching to grind weapon/armor EXP, ther's no need to rush to the next map. As you will go back and forth between these two anyway. *It is recommended to get Belt of Scavenging, it increases your Scavenging Bonus. *It is recommended to get Small Mana Crystal, it`s the only thing (for now), which gives EXP in Focus. Encounter List *Lore Encounter : Here, you can meet some woodcutters which will automatically promt you to help them. they give out like 10 ~ 20 bronze coins at the end of the lore. *Map Exclusive Item : Recipe: Robinia Shaft, Recipe: Robinia Staff, Recipe: Garlic Bread. Recipe: Bread Unidentified Item (Beads of Luck), Belt of Scavenging, Small Mana Crystals. Woodland Cemetery A place to go when you've got your gear together. The current most suitable place to grind weapon/armor exp. This is the place where you can turn into Vampire and/or accepting the quest to Join The Witch Hunter Guild. Here you can also meet the second boss of the game, the Vampire Lord. Few Tips *Watchout for Mad Mage (Dark Mage). If you can't kill him in a turn, he'll cut your HP in half. *Review your gears and stats. With 35~ defense, you will dodge most of the attack. with 42 defense, only Dark Mage can hit you. And if you can manage to reach 35~ defense with Mana Increasing armors, then it's recommended that you also start incraesing Intelligence, Willpower and Wisdom by equipping their respective weapon. *It is advised that you try to get Fistfight (no weapon, you still can equip shield) and Armorless (no body armor, you still can equip others) EXP for some extra HP (if you haven't already). *If you've already reached Smithing level 10, this is a paradise for your Smithing EXP. There's almost no end of Scrap Metal drop. *If you want to be a Vampire, do that after you've finished the 8th sidequest from the guild, else you'll be stuck in the 7th sidequest untill Vampiric Cure quest is released. *Yip encounter is needed for joining the Witch Hunter Guild. *Make sure you have enough DEX to fight the boss, encountering the boss includes DEX attempt against 10, 17 DEX should be enough to encounter him almost every time. *3 Coins of Drakkar, dropped by Vampire Lord and Vampire Sentry, will provide you access to the Bloodstone, needed for creating Bloodthirsty weapons, BUT they are consumed this way. However, 10 of them are also needed to accomplish the Smuggler`s Heaven quest. There is no way to deny opening the Lord`s chest, so players put their CoD on the market for 100 gold, so they aren`t consumed during the event, and nobody will buy them, because of sky-high price. *Bloodthirsty weapons are powerful enough to farm Cemetery without losing HP, so it`s recommended to use them during EXP farming. *Vampire Lord`s chest gives 200 EXP in Lockpicking, which is the highest amount of Lockpicking EXP right now, so it makes a great place to farm Lockpicking level. *Beating the boss of Woodland Cemetery will provide you with lots of Grimy priest`s blood, which can make lvling up Herblore and raising Perception level much easier. *Meeting the Vampire Queen while being a vampire can heal you for 10 health, which provides a good substitute for Tevern healing. *There are 5 things to farm here: Coins of Drakkar, Onyx/onyx shard, silver ore, bloodstone and scrap metal. Encounter List *Map Exclusive Items : Bones, Recipe: Healing Potion, Spell Tome: Bone Spike, Spell Tome: Troll's Vitality, Bread, Bottle of Milk, Cheese, Linen Cloth.